videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat: Armageddon
Mortal Kombat: Armageddon is the seventh title in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. The PlayStation 2 version was released in stores on October 11, 2006 while the Xbox version was released on the 16th, with a Wii version released on May 29, 2007 in North America. There are no plans to release an Xbox version in PAL territories. This game is the last Mortal Kombat for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox, and the first on the Wii. Storyline Throughout the Mortal Kombat universe, the warriors were growing too strong and numerous for the realms to handle. The warriors' powers threaten to utterly destroy the fabric of the MK universe. These warriors clashed in a single battle royale that would threaten to rip apart reality and bring about the apocalypse. Without warning, a pyramid rises from the ground, and the tip bursts into flames, attracting the warriors' curiosity to see what it was. The kombatants fought one another to get to the top, while Blaze revealed himself to them. The firespawn was created by the Elder Gods to destroy as many fighters as possible in order to save the realms from Armageddon. This would be the warriors' last battle, their last chance to prove that they are worthy of surviving, while many others will perish. This will be the final battle for Mortal Kombat, the battle that will determine the fate of the realms... Characters New Characters * Taven- The hero and brother of Daegon is trying to to complete his quest. * Daegon- Taven's evil brother. Returning characters * Chameleon- A mysterious warrior who has been spying on the events from Liu Kang's first victory to the return of the Dragon King. * Fujin- A wind god who seeks to turn Raiden and Liu Kang back to normal and returns to fight on the side of good to prevent Armageddon. * Jarek- A former Black Dragon member who was almost killed by Jax, he seeks to kill everyone and returns to fight on the side of evil in Armageddon. * Kai- A former shaolin monk who seeks enlightment. He returns to fight on the side of good to prevent Armageddon. * Khameleon- A female Zaterran who seeks to destroy Shao Kahn for destroying her realm. * Kintaro- Believed to have been killed in the Outworld tournament, he returns to fight on the side of evil in the last battle in Armageddon. * Meat- An experiment who escaped Shang Tsung's flesh pits. * Motaro- A centaur who was supposedly killed by Sheeva, after supposedly being resurrected, he and his fellow centaurs were put on a curse by the shokan. * Rain- Half-brother of Taven and Daegon and son of Argus, Rain claims to be prince of Edenia. He returns to fight on the side of evil in the lat battle in Armageddon. * Reiko- Once a member of Shinnok's armies and now serves Shao Kahn, he returns to fight on the side of evil in Armageddon. * Sareena- One of Quan Chi's elite girls seeks revenge of killing the sorcerer. * Sektor- Leader of the Tekunin, he returns to fight on the side of evil in the last battle in Armageddon. * Sheeva- A female Shokan who was killed by Shao Kahn but somehow resurrected, she returns to fight on the side of evil in the last battle in Armageddon. * Shinnok- This Shinnok is actually a clone of the real Shinnok and was sent to fight along side Daegon but he disappeared. He joins to fight on the side of evil in Armageddon.o * Stryker- An officer of the NYPD, he returns to fight on the side of good to prevent Armageddon. Arenas * The Armory * Battle Arena * Bell Tower * Evil Tower * Falling Cliffs * Fire Well * Goro's Lair * Hell * Hell's Foundry * Lumber Mill * Meteor Storm * Nethrship Interior * Outworld Spire * Reptile's Lair * Sky Temple * Soul Chamber * Subway * Tekunin Prison * Wasteland * Botan Jungle * Arctika * Lin Kuei Palace * Charred Mountain * Red Dragon Caverns * Chamber of Daegon * Netherrealm Cliffs * Shinnok's Spire * Shinnok's Throne Room * Reiko's War Room * Balcony * Shao Kahn's Throne Room * Scorpion's Lair * Edenian Ruins Features edit Krypt A returning element from the preceding titles, the Krypt appeared once again in Armageddon with a completely new look that's more like a catacomb than the traditional graveyard or tomb. This time around, all of the Koffins are clearly marked with what they contain, and are broken up into groups for Artwork, Gameplay, and Media, so the player knows precisely what they're going to unlock before they unlock it. Also unlike past Krypts, a player can unlock the items in Armageddon through different means, either by paying the requisite amount of koins like before, or by unlocking them via the game's Konquest mode. Gathering up all 60 Relics in Konquest mode will unlock nearly everything in the Krypt straight away, allowing the player to save their koins for unlocking items for the Kreate a Fighter mode (which also requires koins to unlock). One Koffin in the Krypt, a question mark box, allows codes to be inputted to unlock items at no cost. The Krypt in Armageddon includes four unlockable characters, almost two dozen arenas, alternate costumes for most of the characters, blooper and concept videos, and more, though it is worthy of note that none of the items available in the Krypt this time around are "joke" items (such as Cooking with Scorpion in Deadly Alliance), and are all meant to be directly related or used in the game. To look up the list of items, click on Mortal Kombat Armageddon: The Krypt. edit Konquest The Konquest mode in Armageddon is a combination of the same mode seen in Deception with elements borrowed from the spin-off adventure title Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. The storyline centers on Taven and Daegon, two brothers who were put in suspended animation because their mother known as Delia, (a sorceress) and their father, Argus, (the Edenian protector god) foresaw a cataclysmic event brought about by the Mortal Kombat fighters. Their awakening leads into the Konquest mode, which in turn leads into the game's standard play. Taven is the main hero that the player controls in Konquest, whilst Daegon is the primary antagonist, plotting with villains such as Shinnok and the Red Dragon Clan to destroy his brother. Certain weapons are available at times in Konquest mode, which appear to handle very much like those found in Shaolin Monks. Collecting various artifacts, one for each Kombatant (except Taven and Chameleon), throughout this mode. Konquest unlocks characters and rewards in the rest of the game, while successfully completing the Konquest entirely will unlock Taven for arcade play. If you want to play it again and again you will have lots of Koins. edit Kreate a Fighter In addition to the choice of over sixty characters, Armageddon gives players the ability to design and use new fighters in the game. From the number of options, there are potentially thousands of different combinations available. During production, the game offered at least fourteen different character classes, which include humans, Tarkatans, Mercenaries, Black Dragon Members, Ninjas, Retro Ninjas, Geisha Assassins, etc. However, after the game's release, only one preset unfortunately was available to the two genders, Sorcerer to Male, and Tarkatan to Female. Although the clothing of each class is still available, it must be individually unlocked, and cannot be preset. All these presets can be unlocked by unlocking each piece of clothing that makes up that class. The preset will then appear under the preset menu. Players can give their character a unique fighting style, by changing their stance and assigning different attacks to the buttons on their controller. There is a range of swords and axes (the only weapons available) and special moves to choose from. Most moves and costume items need to be purchased with koins earned in the game's other modes, though some moves and items are available for free from the beginning. The fighters can also be given their own storyline. If a player uses their creation to finish a single player game, they will see the ending that the player designed for them, although the ending will cut off after roughly twelve lines or if the last line consists of one word. They can also be used in multiplayer games and online, using the PlayStation 2's online capability or Xbox Live. The ending that the game shows is the same text that the player inputs as the fighters biography. edit Kreate a Fatality Also new to the series is the ability to create a Fatality. These custom fatalities are a constant series of commands that players input until the Fatality ends. This method of performing Fatalities replaces the character-specific Fatalities of previous Mortal Kombat games, where gamers would simply enter one input and view the Fatality cinematically. As the player adds each input, less time is allowed for further inputs and some moves cannot be repeated. There are twelve levels that can be achieved with Kreate a Fatality. It should be noted that custom-created fighters lack the ability to transition the opponent into another position during these Fatalities. The greater the number of inputs for the fatality, the more amount of money is gained. edit Motor Kombat Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's mini-game is named "Motor Kombat". True to the name, Ed Boon compares it to Mario Kart in the September 2006 issue of Official Xbox Magazine. Each of the characters has a customized go-kart, as well as their own special moves. The Motor Kombat characters keeps their cartoonish super deformed" style that was introduced in Deception's "Puzzle Kombat" mode. It also includes style-based fatalities for characters, and deathtraps. Motor Kombat features online play, as well as off-line support for up to four players (two players in PS2 version) with a split-screen display. In the game, players can knock their opponents into various deathtraps on the courses. The character roster for Motor Kombat is Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Bo' Rai Cho, Jax, Baraka, Raiden, Kitana, Mileena, Cyrax, and Johnny Cage. The 5 tracks available for Motor Kombat are Bo' Rai Cho's Brewery, Botan Jungle, Lin Kuei Raceway, Lost Pyramid and Outworld Refinery. Category:Games